


Love fixes somethings but breaks others (GavinxRalphx3Jerries)

by fanficfavorite



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Gang Rape, Gay, Gay Sex, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Polygamy, Rape, Sex, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficfavorite/pseuds/fanficfavorite
Summary: After Ralph is taken to the DPD for questioning and than left by Gavins desk, some feelings start up and that can be a good thing and a bad thing. Ralph gets kidnapped and forced to kill. Ralph gets sold but is saved with luthers help. Later Gavin keeps Ralph to himself but than three jerries get involve and although they dont like Gavin, they all love Ralph. What will happen at the end of it all??





	Love fixes somethings but breaks others (GavinxRalphx3Jerries)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I havent wrote a fanfic in a while and it only took one fanfic of gavin and Ralph for me to ship them hard and of course I love jerry and Ralph so let's add that in too right anyway there wasn't enough to satisfy me so I figure I'd help out too. Sorry if this is too short I'm a bit rusty but promise to get better lol enjoy
> 
> Also I take things slow...

Chapter 1  
After Connor chases Kara and Alice across the highway and getting them killed, Hank and Connor go back to the house. They take Ralph in for questioning.  
-after questioning and getting no answers-  
“Okay fella, you can sit here.” Hank guides Ralph over to Gavin’s desk, doing his best not to touch him.  
“Um, Lt. Anderson are you sure that’s a good idea. I’m only saying this given detective Reed’s..tone towards androids, deviant or not, but surely one of the cell-” but before Connor could finish, Hank interrupts him  
“They’re still cleaning out Carlos’ android and unless you can make a new cell, Ralph will stay here-” he turns to Ralph  
“and he won’t move from this seat, right, otherwise we will have a problem.” Ralph flinches and quickly takes the seat next to Gavin’s desk  
“Ralph doesn’t want problems, no, no, Ralph will listen. Ralph will stay, he promises.” This makes Hank give a half hearted smile  
“I know, son.. Alright, Connor, let’s go get lunch, I could go for a burger.” Hank goes to leave with Connor right behind him  
“Lt. Anderson, I don’t think we should leave the deviant alone” Hank just continues walking “Jesus Connor, he’s in a police station plus he’s clearly a traumatized victim, what’s the worst he could do? Now let's eat and get back in time to see Gavin reacting to his little gift.” He flashes a sinister grin before opening the door to his car and getting in, Connor takes a moment to think before getting in as well. He knows that the knife they took from his was his only weapon and whatever trama he’s endured has left him as fragile as glass but what does detective Reed have to do- suddenly Connor understood why that deviant was left at his desk  
“Lt. Hank, did you purposely leave that deviant at detective Reed’s desk knowing he dislikes androids and plan to see him cause a scene” Hank just smirks and continues to drive  
“Honestly, this is very unprofessional and highly dangerous, who knows what might happen should detective Reed cause trouble for that android.” Hank starts parking the car  
“That’s why we have to hurry, besides the people at cyberlife are already going to destroy the poor guy, what's wrong about having a little fun with him before he goes, it’s not like they can do anything worst.” He gets out, leaving Connor to ponder over why he cared so much about this horrible prank. He then gets out and follows Hank, maybe he was just over thinking.  
-Back at the station, after Hank and Connor leave-  
Ralph sits perfectly still, taking occasional glances around him. Humans, and a lot of them, some wearing the same blue outfit while the others wore normal clothes. He saw some androids which comforted him a bit but not much.  
“Hello, Ralph, right? Can I get you anything?” Ralph jerks at the sudden sound of a woman  
“Kara?” He quickly spins around expecting to see Kara and the little one but is disappointed as a woman in a blue outfit stands before him  
“Sorry? I’m Tina Chen, but you can call me Tina. You seem sad, can androids be sad?” Ralph started shaking  
“W-what's wrong? Ralph?” Ralph broke his promise, he shakes even more and starts hugging himself  
“R-Ralph broke his promise to the old man, he promised not to move and he did, oh no, no, no, Ralph didn’t mean to be bad, no, Ralph didn’t” Tina was getting worried  
“Um, hey it’s ok Ralph, calm down, tell me what happened please, maybe I can help” Ralph shook his head, he knew he was going to be hurt again  
“It wasn’t Ralph’s fault, no, he didn’t want to move, but he did. Ralph was bad, no, no, Ralph will be hurt again. Please” Ralph looks up at Tina, tears streaming down his cheeks  
“Please, don’t hurt Ralph, please, he didn’t mean to” this tugs on Tina’s heart, without warning, she kneels down to meet Ralph face to face and with a stern voice says  
“Ralph, I’m a police officer, that means that I am here to protect you, I will do whatever I can to help you no matter what” this helps Ralph relax a bit  
“Really? You’ll help Ralph, no matter what?” Tina smiles when she sees his LED turns from red to yellow  
“Yes, so will you tell me why you’re upset” Ralph loosens his grip on his cargo poncho and nods  
“Ralph was brought in by an old man and another android, the old man sat Ralph here and made Ralph promise not to move. Ralph did his best but when he heard you, Ralph thought it was his friend, Ralph..Ralph didn’t know….it’s not Ralph’s fault, no it’s not” Tina nodded in agreement  
“Yes, you’re right, it’s not your fault. Don’t worry I think I was the only one who saw you move, so we can keep this a secret from the old man, ok Ralph” Tina hesitantly puts her hand on his shoulder, making sure that he can see where it was going as to not frighten him anymore. Ralph decides that this human woman is kind like Kara and the little one  
“You are very kind, for a human” Ralph gives Tina a bright smile which makes her blush  
“Why thank you Ralph and I-” but before she could finish her sentence a loud voice explodes behind her  
“WHAT THE FUCK!” running up to Tina and shoving her aside roughly but not enough to make her fall, Gavin Reed stares down the deviant  
“What the hell is this tin can doing here..well? What are you doing by my desk?” Gavin glares at Ralph, asserting his dominance over the already submissive android. Ralph starts shaking again, much more violently, tears uncontrollably running down his cheeks, his mind flashes with images from the night he was ‘broken’. Seeing this, Gavin gets this feeling that he can’t quite put a name on, it’s not pleasant for sure but not in a violent way.  
“Chill out, Gav, Hank set him here to get under your skin.” suddenly her radio starts staticking and a voice comes through  
“Despatch needed at Hart Plaza, all nearby officers needed” Tina calls in  
“This is Tina Chen, I’m on route, sorry fellas but I gotta run. Ralph, this is detective Gavin Reed.” Tina says slowly as she places a hand on his shoulder, gently pushing him towards Ralph  
“He won’t hurt you but you have to listen to what he says. Understand?” Ralph quickly nods while wiping the tears from his face shivering a lot less than before, than she turns to face Gavin, with her back facing Ralph, it’s clear he wasn’t meant to listen in so Ralph let’s his mind wonder around the room trying to calm himself as to not cause anymore problems. Tina whispers to Gavin, harshly  
“His name is Ralph and he’s very scared and fragile, I swear on my life if I come back and something happened to him, I will go straight to Fowler and demand he gives you an android partner, you know you only need one more signature.” she gives him a cold glare, she had never been one to speak out or do anything to cause problems especially when it comes to Gavin so hearing this made him a bit...startled to say the least.  
“Alright, geez, I won’t do anything, don’t you have a robbery to stop or something.” Tina gives the death glare an extra second before letting him go and rushing out the door. Gavin, now left with a slightly shaking and tearful Ralph, the unpleasant feeling crept up on him again.  
“Sigh, I’m..sorry if I scared you” scratching his head and holding out his right arm as to shake hands and make up but this action only serves to frighten Ralph even more. His sudden movement causes the chair to fall back, making Ralph tumble to the floor, a complete sobbing mess. In Gavins eye, he saw a clumsy child for just a moment before deleting that thought entirely from his mind,  
“Oh shit, hey be more careful, if Tina finds any more scratches on you I’m the one that’s going to suffer” kneeling down and offering a hand to help him up, Ralph just stares at it, eye wide and teary, LED flashing red. Ralph trusted the woman but this man just seemed too scary. At this point, Ralph has completely forgotten his promise and just cares about not getting hurt again. Gavin, slightly annoyed and a bit embarrassed, gives another sigh  
“Look, I promise I won’t hurt you, just sit here.” He goes to pick up the chair and moves it closer to his side of the desk.  
“Will you hurt Ralph?” Gavin gives a surprise look as a response than goes into his desk, taking out an old worn out red and green poncho out from his desk drawer and draps it over Ralph.  
“I promise I won’t so just sit down, I need to get some work done and I can’t have you distracting me, sitting down there and shit.” Ralph gives an understanding nod and sits down, wiping the last of his tears as he watches every move made by Gavin.  
“I swear I’m going to kill Hank once he gets back.” As Gavin mutters this, taking his own seat, he feels a hand grab his arm  
“You mustn’t, otherwise...they’ll hurt you.” These words struck some kind of cord within his heart  
“Uh..I-I didn’t mean it, sorry.” Ralph gives Gavin a beautiful smile and starts to look around his surroundings again, leaving Gavin a bit speechless and blushing like mad, turning to his computer, Gavin starts to get back to work. His plan to not get distracted, failing miserably.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow that was fun, hope to make this at least 5 chapters long dont worry they wont be this short lol  
> Oh btw in my gameplay and essentially my au i killed kara and Alice, i know I'm a monster but i just couldn't care about their story and plus this gives me less to write, yes i killed two major characters just to cut some corners sue me. I'm all about the Ralph baby!!!!  
> Hope you enjoyed, please tell me what I should improve on if needed :)


End file.
